


The Fix

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [109]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles is not an old man, drabble challenge, neither is Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/13/18: “package, brand, hunter”





	The Fix

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/13/18: “package, brand, hunter”

“I, Stiles Stilinski, bargain hunter extraordinaire, just saved us fourteen dollars on groceries!”

Derek lowered his book, pushed up his glasses.

“That’s nice, dear.”

“ _Nice?_ ” Stiles cried. “I had a coupon for _brand name_ applesauce! I got _three_ packages of granola bars for the price of… OH MY GOD!—Derek, what’s happened to me?”

“You’ve become mature and domesticated.”

“Take! That! Back!” Stiles whipped off his shirt. “Take your pants off! Chase me outside in your underwear!”

“I’ll do no such—”

Stiles charged up the stairs.

“Last one in the bedroom’s an old _old_ man!”

Derek took off after him.


End file.
